The First Time Ever
by obsessionssal
Summary: This is based on "The First Time" it is Finchel smut. Enjoy! Dedicated to @dontspeak.finchel


The First Time...ever Rachel's P.O.V It was a couple days before the big play. I was playing Maria and my partner playing Tony was Blaine. We were rehearsing "One Hand, One Heart" for the billionth time but this time it was different. Artie stopped us and discussed our acting. He said we lack sexual passion and we aren't conveying Tony and Maria's true love. Then the awful brewing question..."Did you two ever..." Of course neither of us did I could see it in Blaine's brown, puppyish eyes. We both had to either do it in the next day or make the audience believe it. So, I walk out of rehearsal since we were finished, and I hear from my tall, cute boyfriend that he's getting scouted for football. He seems so excited that he soon invites me over his house. At his very empty house, we eat a delicious meal. I can't believe he made something for me since I am vegan after all and I complain how I can't eat very much. God I love him so much. "Want dessert?" he asked, I soon shot it down with "Can we snuggle by the fire?" Soon we sit by the fire by a cushion chair and we start kissing. Those lips, I just cant describe them, I started to lay down and said that I was on the pill. So, he nods and we keep kissing. But he hesitates knowing something was up. "I can't wait for something more special Finn, we have to get it done before opening night" I said. Finn just gets up and walks away. I can't believe I just said that myself. I simply thought why did I just ruin everything? I just sat on the floor of his house thinking. The next day at school, I gather all the girls of glee club and tell them what I did. And all of them were as shocked as Finn and I couldn't just do that to a guy then I heard a bit of intelligence to what Tina said "When I had sex with Mike, I knew he was and always is my first love and I will always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect, I have no regrets about it." I instantly think of Finn and know I am ready for this. Blaine and I had our nerves kick in but I told Artie that we don't have to have to do it to know that this story is about two soul-mates who found each other against all odds and Blaine and I both know how it feels. That night, I knock on Finn's door sweetly and I walk in thanking him for the flowers. He nods then sits on the cushion chair and starts to put his hands in front of his face. He breaks out saying that the scout, Cooter, didn't like him and was only at the football game to scout Shane, so his football career is over. He says that he sucks a t football and singing and he's not succeeding. I sit in front of him and say "Your life isn't over and we can make new dreams together." Finn hesitantly says " We don't have to do it" But I told him I want to and I'm in love with him. - He takes off his shirt slowly and I reach for the back of my dress to unzip my dress. He just looks at me and unbuckles his belt. I start pulling one sleeve after another off of my pink dress. He pulls down his pants and I step out of my dress. We just look at each other for a minute and see we are both in our undergarments completely vulnerable. Well almost. I soon take off my bra and underwear and he takes off his boxers. Finally we are both naked. Completely and totally vulnerable to each there. Nothing else mattered. I savored our naked bodies as they face each other. I just lay there and finally Finn crawls on top of me. He gently strokes my cheek and smiles. He grabs a condom from his pants pocket that were near him. I wanted this and I knew this was right. Soon, he put it on. Finn P.O.V God she was beautiful and I could feel my boner getting harder. Why was I so vulnerable with her? I wasn't like this with Quinn or Santana. Maybe it was because this felt right and it was with the right person. Her. Rachel Barbara Berry. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed her now. I thrust in and move deep inside of her. She lets out sexy moan and I knew this was right it felt perfect, not like anything else. Why did she look so hot so vulnerable? I thrust deeper and she moans that sexy moan more. She starts sliding her soft, delicate hands down near his dick. Crap. I could feel my dick get harder. "Damn Rachel I need you to go down there." She nodded cutely and we switched places. I found her on top was way sexier. She started kissing down his bare chest then she licked down to my belly button. "Rach!" Then she bit hard on the skin near my hip. "Fuck Berry! Suck!" She didn't stop to hesitate she sucked hard on the bite she had made that she spit out blood. Damn was she sexy. She seemed so skilled for a first timer. I stroked her beautiful hair and pushed her down lightly. I wanted her on me. I, Finn Hudson, was getting wet. What am I, a girl? Berry on me is like paradise in heaven. She smirked evilly and dove in. Her mouth right around his area. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She started sucking and rubbing his legs hard. Fuck it. I'm so done. I have been owned by Rachel Berry. She popped her mouth on and off. I was starstruck and so satisfied. My needs for her were so high and she just was so sexy. She is so sexy. I couldn't believe this. She laid next to me on the carpet. Our shoulders necks, and faces so close together. We finally ended the night with a kiss and interlace our fingers together. This was the start of something special. Just like her.


End file.
